criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry LaMontagne
William LaMontagne, Jr. Unborn sibling William LaMontagne, Sr. Sandy Jareau Unnamed maternal grandfather Unnamed maternal great-aunt Rosaline Jareau Unnamed cousin Unnamed maternal great-grandparents Spencer Reid Penelope Garcia |status = Alive |actor = Mekhai Andersen |first appearance = Memoriam }} "Mommy!" Henry LaMontagne is the son of ex-New Orleans Police Officer William LaMontagne, Jr. and SSA Jennifer Jareau. Season Three JJ discovers that she is pregnant in the episode The Crossing with her partner Will's child. This pregnancy leads to her temporarily leaving the BAU on a maternity leave. Season Four Henry was born during Memoriam, and after the team gets to meet him after finishing a case, JJ asks Reid and Garcia to be Henry's godfather and godmother, respectively. In Normal, JJ brings Henry to the BAU headquarters after the team solves a case, and the team takes turns holding him. In Amplification, after a homegrown terrorist lethally poisons dozens of Annapolis parkgoers with a modified version of anthrax, JJ becomes concerned after learning that a seven-month-old baby was poisoned with anthrax during the Amerithrax attacks and calls Will to tell him to keep himself and Henry safe. The call isn't answered, and this worries JJ further. When the case is concluded, JJ most likely lets go of this fear. Season Five Henry is seen with his parents in a pharmacy in 100 while they're waiting for a prescription to be filled. It is this visit that actually helps bring the team one step closer to concluding the current case. Season Seven Henry suffered from a seizure and had at least one hospital visit prior to There's No Place Like Home. He then consequently contracted a fever that became worse, culminating in another hospital visit escorted by Will. This forced JJ to return home, but due to the severe weather conditions, she still had to stay in Kansas. After the case is concluded, JJ calls Henry and tells him a bedtime story. His role was greatly expanded in the season finale episodes Hit and Run. In the latter episode, Henry is taken hostage by psychopathic serial killer Izzy Rogers, unbeknownst to him, as leverage for Will to assist her and her boyfriend in committing a terrorist attack. He asks her to play a game of hide-and-seek, to which she attempts to scare him by singing "Ring Around the Rosie" in an eerie tone, then telling him a story about her (presumed) grandfather, who allegedly resembles him and shares the same name, but both ploys fail. When Izzy is later distracted, Henry hides in a closet, hoping to play hide-and-seek with her. Izzy then gets into a struggle with JJ, who emerges victorious. By the end of the episode, he witnessed Will propose to JJ with Rossi and attends the wedding, becoming amazed by a magic trick performed to him by Reid. Season Eight In The Good Earth, Henry didn't want to go trick-or-treating because his friends told him that Halloween was the one time that real monsters were among humans. JJ helped him get over his fear by challenging Henry to identify who were real monsters and who were not. By the end of the episode, Henry dressed up as his favorite profiler, his godfather Reid. He briefly reappeared in The Apprenticeship, attending a bureau softball match with JJ. In Nanny Dearest, Henry receives a bath from JJ, just before she leaves to investigate a case. Before she leaves, she promises him that she will be back as soon as she can. By the end of the episode, JJ returns home to find Henry already sleeping. As Will approaches her, JJ closes the door to his bedroom, taking one last loving look at him. Season Nine Henry briefly reappeared in 200, when Will hands him over to CSU Tech Agent Gina Sharp, who takes care of him as the BAU search for JJ, who had gone missing. In that same episode, it was revealed that, in 2011, he was about to have a sibling, but due to an explosion Michael Hastings intentionally set off, his mother had a miscarriage and the unborn baby died. Season Ten He will reappear in If the Shoe Fits. Notes *Mekhai Andersen, the child actor who portrays Henry in 100 and onwards, is actually the real-life son of A.J. Cook, the actress who plays JJ. *He seems to enjoy playing soccer with his mother (Hit). **Coincidentally, there is a brief scene of Hotch's son Jack playing soccer with his own mother in The Slave of Duty, with the dialogue for both scenes similar. *His favorite profiler (presumably besides his own mother) is his godfather Spencer Reid (The Good Earth). *Henry's birthday was confirmed to be October 28, 2008, but in 200, Rossi mistakenly states his birthday as being November 12 while attempting to figure out the four-digit combination code for a secret briefcase in JJ's office. This was indefinitely a mistake on the writer's part. Appearances *Season Four **Memoriam **Normal *Season Five **100 *Season Seven **There's No Place Like Home **Hit **Run *Season Eight **The Good Earth **The Apprenticeship **Nanny Dearest *Season Nine **200 *Season Ten **If the Shoe Fits Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Recurring Characters